


The Raven

by Taekwondodo



Category: Order of the Stick
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekwondodo/pseuds/Taekwondodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Halloween Squickies. Vaarsuvius starts in Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven

Once upon a midnight dreary, while my team were getting leery,

And my time was spent perusing volumes of magical lore.

While I increased wizard trappings, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door.

They'll go away if I ignore."

-

Ah, distinctly I remember it was on a long adventure,

And the threat of lich and cohorts still as deadly as before.

Concentration had decayed, from my work my thoughts had strayed,

To the time that I betrayed my Kyrie, that I did adore,

And my children, two adopted, I shall not see any more,

From me, threat of dragon tore.

-

Threat of dragon and my actions; siding with Demonic factions,

Complete and total arcane pow'r, I would not fail them like before.

However, once I knew their safety I left to challenge Xykon's party

I may have been a trifle hasty as he wiped me cross the floor,

The splices fled and I was left; a broken body on the floor.

I had failed them all once more.

-

From the door the knocking stronger, I could not endure much longer,

My patience snapped and up I sprung, starting forward to with a roar.

"This better be of great importance or you will not like my vengeance

Caused by your continued nuisance knocking at my chamber door.

You really start to try my patience."- here I opened wide the door;

Darkness there, and nothing more.

-

Lit the darkness with a "Dancing Lights" but still no person sensing,

No hurried steps along the hallway taking someone from my door.

All along the hall was empty, cold, damp air a little misty,

Carpet still uncleaned and dusty, no fresh footprints on the floor,

Someone knocking at my room and no fresh footprints on the floor?

Seems a mystery to explore.

-

Turning back into my chamber, wondering on this puzzle's nature,

Soon a tapping on my window breaks into my thoughts once more.

"Curse the vagaries of nature! Blowing trees against this structure!

But there's nothing I have found that explosion cannot cure.

Nothing in this world explosion or a "Fireball" can't cure,

Including those that tap out door."

-

Open here I flung the shutter, when with many a flirt and flutter,

In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore.

Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;

But with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -

Perched upon Corellon's bust, just above my chamber door -

Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

-

"Blackwing." Said I in measured greeting, thoughts of vengeance quickly fleeting,

I wondered where he'd been this evening. "Was it you that knocked before?

Tell me of your nights adventure, mine has been devoid of feature,

Though my mind torments with pictures, touching wounds still raw and sore,

Take my mind from self inflicted wounds that are still raw and sore."

Quoth the raven, "Caw caw caw!"

-

"Blast you Blackwing speak in Common!" I jumped up and advanced on,

Finger pointing at the bird that perched above my chamber door.

"I thought we'd passed this disagreement? Our time together has been well spent,

Tell me what it is that you meant, repeat the words you said before,

Speak in Common and repeat what it is you said before."

Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."

-

Back towards my desk I went wondering on his curious comment,

But if there something he was hiding I would not pry any more.

Before long my mind was drifting, like the last time mem'ries sifting,

Happier times I spent with loved ones that I should have fought more for,

Loved ones now I too late realise that I should have fought more for.

I shall see, ah, nevermore!

-

Then, methought, the air grew denser; whispering set my muscles tenser,

I turned around and looked again at the bird above my door.

In my head suspicions rearing, what I'd find I was now fearing,

On myself I cast "True Seeing" to see what I was looking for.

What I hoped I would not find but still what I was looking for.

"Hey V, time for an encore."

-

"I know this must be a surprise; I can see it in your eyes,

We've taken over "Birdie" here and come to settle an old score.

You see, we think that you're to blame; another wizard not so lame,

Would have killed that Xykon guy and held onto us splices more,

But you, you sent us back to hell and that's something we can't ignore.

I hope you are prepared for war."

-

Embers lay the room around me; still the spirits did confound me,

"You never were the greatest aimer, maybe you should practice more!"

Anger made my vision clouded, ego once again was wounded,

Had I thought the spell I uttered would not be the one in store.

Little thought and little hit points would have told me what's in store.

"'Sunburst' smite you to your core!"

-

Later still the night was leaving, leaving me alone and grieving.

Once again my actions curse me, losing those that I adore.

Eyes are dull, beak slightly open; glossy feathers just a token,

Of a bird who lies there broken - broken bodied on the floor;

And the shadow on my spirit, as I kneel there on the floor,

Shall be lifted – nevermore!


End file.
